1. Field of the Invention
This invention relaates to the field of devices for cleaning seed cotton and is particularly directed toward cotton cleaning apparatus which uses pneumatic conveyor means for conveying the cotton through the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, the comingled seed cotton/trash are dropped into a cylinder and the rotating saw grabs the seed cotton while the trash is thrown off by centrifugal force.
Cotton cleaning devices of the same general type as herein disclosed are taught by the Day U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,022 and the Helm U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,165. However, neither of the above-mentioned patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.